


Locked In The Library

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Hermione are so busy arguing with each other that they fail to notice they've been locked in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In The Library

It was no secret to anyone that Hermione spent all her time in the library, writing essays, looking up restricted books and reading more than she should.

Harry and Ron had gotten so used to it by now that if she wasn't there, they knew exactly where to find her, though as she'd probably rope them into helping her, they didn't look for her too often.

Slytherins time and again made fun of her for it, but with her stunning grades, she didn't care. One of the worst to take the mickey out of her was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione had no idea what was it about her that aggravated that girl so much, but it did, and at every chance she got, jibes were thrown.

Potions class was a nightmare - it was a wonder any of them got anything done with Pansy continuously trying to sabotage Hermione's potion. Hermione, however, was wise to Pansy's ways and always had counter-spells on hand to undo the damage. This, though, seemed to irritate Pansy even more, and Hermione took great delight in watching her face turn red as her blood boiled.

It was a massive surprise to Hermione then, when Pansy started to seek her out in the library every night. When all other students had left to have fun in their Houses, Hermione stayed to get some extra work in whilst it was quiet.

To Hermione's anger, Pansy took advantage of this, and the two of them very narrowly missed being locked in the library every now and then, as Pansy tried desperately to trap Hermione there.

"What are you doing?" Hermione would ask in a sharp tone, the one she used when Harry and Ron were playing the fool.

Pansy would shrug, turn around and shake her arse as she left the library, leaving a very bewildered Hermione behind. When she finally got back to the common room, she didn't dare tell Harry or Ron what had happened. They'd only make fun of the whole situation and make it ten times worse. No, she thought, she couldn't have that.

So when Pansy wandered into the library that very next day, after everyone else had left, Hermione didn't even look up. She knew who it was by the click of her heels, and then, finally, her drawling voice.

"Granger."

"Evening, Parkinson," Hermione tried to say in the most polite voice she could muster for someone she didn't like. "I suppose you've come here to annoy me again."

Pansy scoffed. "Oh, no. Not annoy you. _Never_ to annoy you."

Hermione looked up from her books. "So why are you here then? Because that's all you do, you know."

"You fascinate me." Pansy sat herself on the edge of the desk Hermione was working on.

"Fascinate you? Wow, you must be pretty bored. Fallen out with Malfoy, have you?" Hermione turned back to writing her essay.

"No." Pansy seethed. "I think he's just a little busy."

"I heard he was shagging your best mate. That Greengrass girl, isn't it?"

Pansy banged her fist on the desk, making Hermione's papers shoot everywhere. "Shut your mouth, Mudblood."

"Now look what you've done!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. As she bent down to pick them up, she felt Pansy jump off the desk. Just as she bent over to pick up the last of the papers, she felt a hand feel her arse. She turned to Pansy and yelled, "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Parkinson?!"

Pansy winked at her. "Nothing."

Hermione breathed heavily. Whatever Parkinson was planning, she didn't want to be a part of it. "You're one twisted..."

Pansy stopped her in her tracks. "Ah, ah, ah!" She said patronisingly, waving her finger in front of Hermione's face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you can't say something nice, you shouldn't say anything at all?"

All Hermione could do to not retaliate to that was roll her eyes and sit back down, trying to reorganise her work. "Can you please just leave?"

"Fine." Pansy pouted, skipping off towards the door. Hermione watched her pull on the handle, but it just would not open. In vain, Pansy tried the other. That too wouldn't budge. "Er, Granger...the door won't open."

Hermione sighed. "Why not?" She walked towards Pansy and pulled at the handles too, but to no avail. "Have you tried magic?"

Pansy shook her head and Hermione took out her wand. Alas, this did nothing. None of the spells she tried worked, and she was becoming increasingly frustrated. Eventually she resorted to just grabbing the door handles and trying to yank them apart, but this did no good either.

"Calm down, Granger. We've only been locked in the library," Parkinson said nonchalantly, leaving Hermione to sigh at how cool she was being.

"Only been..._only_ been locked in the library?" Hermione's eyes were wide and she was eyeing Parkinson suspiciously, as though it was her fault. "Honestly."

The Slytherin shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing to do with me, Granger."

"Oh yes it is!" said Hermione, turning on Pansy. "If you hadn't have harassed me, I would've been out of here by now." Hermione wanted to cry. Spending a whole night locked in a library with Parkinson wasn't any sane person's idea of fun, especially not hers.

Suddenly, Pansy suggested something so disgusting, Hermione felt sick. "We could have some fun, you know, Granger."

A callous and cruel laugh escaped from Hermione's mouth. "Fun? With you?"

"Oh come on, Mudblood. Don't tell me you've never fantasised about being with another woman." Pansy stared Hermione straight in the eyes, challenging her to say yes.

Hermione's hand clamped straight to her mouth as she gasped in shock. "Don't be so..._disgusting_!"

A smile crept across Pansy's face as she moved towards Hermione, backing her into a table. "There's nothing disgusting about two females being together.

Hermione felt Parkinson's eyes roam all over her body and didn't dare to think what must be going through her mind right now.

"Take the tie off, eh, Granger?"

Hermione's hands instantly reached up to grab her tie. Not to take it off, but to keep hold of it so it didn't go anywhere. "Look. If we have to stay here together, can you either leave me alone or act normal?"

"I _am_ acting normal," Pansy said, slipping into the chair just next to where Hermione stood. "Well, at least normal for me."

"That just about explains it," retorted Hermione, who uncomfortably took her seat. "At least I'll get some work done tonight." She murmured, opening up three books and getting out a new piece of parchment.

Pansy gasped. "What? You're planning on working the _whole night_?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Nothing else to do."

"Well," said Pansy, as Hermione watched her unbutton her top two shirt buttons seductively. "That's not quite true, now, is it?"

"You really are vile, aren't you?" Hermione spat at her. All she wanted to do was work in peace, but with Parkinson around, that didn't seem very likely. She was sure this was some ploy by the Slytherin girl to get her into bed, but God knows why she would want to. Unless it was a bet between her and Malfoy. '_Yes, that seemed very likely_. "I know what you're up to."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Do you, now?" She took her tie off and undid the rest of her buttons. Hermione tried to ignore her, but Pansy had gotten up and was standing as close as possible.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up and away from the Slytherin and averting her eyes, as Parkinson showed her bra.

As though performing a striptease, Pansy started dancing while she undid her bra. Shaking her hips and rolling her tongue around her lips. "You can't say you don't want me, Granger."

"I certainly can!" Hermione attempted to avert her eyes as Pansy undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her black, lacy knickers.

"I made them match, just for you." smirked Pansy.

'_No!_' Hermione told herself as Pansy caught her looking at her body, by now the Slytherin was bending over suggestively.. Before she knew what was happening, Parkinson had leapt forward and pushed her roughly against the bookcase behind her. Books flew off the shelves in the struggle as Hermione tried to push Pansy off, but the Slytherin was far too strong.

"You know you want this," Pansy whispered in Hermione's ear, letting her tongue run down and trace Hermione's collarbone.

"No, no, no!" Hermione protested as Parkinson let her tongue run down and trace her collarbone. She grabbed her wand in her back pocket and shoved it fiercely into her chest. "I'll...I'll..."

Pansy giggled. "You'll what, Mudblood? Curse me? You don't have it in you."

Hermione gulped as Pansy got her own wand and locked eyes with her, but regained her composure and shouted _Stupefy_. Unfortunately, she hadn't been quick enough as Pansy cast _Expelliarmus_, sending her wand flying across the room.

Before she managed to get up, Hermione was pounced on by Pansy, who had her wand at the ready. She was sure panic was evident in her eyes and blushed profusely.

"Oh come on, Granger," Pansy taunted, waving her wand in front of her face. "You've faced far cleverer wizards than I." Hermione didn't speak, so Pansy carried on. "I expected better from you. A fight, at least."

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione wailed, getting desperate now. She was the smartest witch of her age, but caught without a wand she couldn't do much. She hadn't mastered non-verbal spells quite yet and mentally kicked herself at that.

"Hmm," Pansy mused. "I don't think so." Seconds went by, but for Hermione it felt like hours. "I know! _Tarantallegra!_"

Hermione jumped to life and before Pansy's eyes started dancing. "No, please..." Hermione cried, feeling humiliated at being forced to dance for Parkinson. "Stop it!" But it was no use as Pansy watched, her laughter echoing around the library.

After a good five minutes, Pansy showed mercy, though she sounded almost miserable as she uttered the counter-spell. "Fine, fine. _Finite Incantatem_."

Hermione regained her composure and straightened her tie. Too embarrassed to look at Pansy - and did she want to scowl at her! - she looked directly at her work and where she had previously been sitting, but Pansy didn't seem happy with this. Moments later she was hurtling towards the ground, Pansy having cast another spell on her. She tried to get up, but Pansy jumped on top of her, and sat on her stomach with her knees on either side.

Hermione gasped and brought her hands up to push Pansy off, but Pansy was waiting for this and cast another spell, this time, a sticking charm, keeping her hands and back stuck to the floor. "No!" she said in frustration as she pulled against her invisible bonds.

"Oh yes," Pansy licked her lips.

Hermione looked towards the ceiling, away from the menacing eyes of her attacker. She felt her shirt being pulled out of her skirt and it being remarked upon, and it wasn't long before her tie and shirt were coming off. Humiliation spread through Hermione's body as Pansy exposed her plain, white bra to her greedy eyes.

"Bit boring, isn't it?" Pansy remarked. "How does Weasley stand you?"

"Why don't you just get off me then, if you can't stand me?" Hermione retorted, fury in her face at her current situation. Never in a million years did she think she would have this dilemma, and having never planned for it, she was at a loss for what to do bar avoiding eye contact.

"I'll have my fun. Don't you worry about me," Pansy said as she shuffled backwards even more, placing her legs in between Hermione's and spreading them apart. "Thanks for the easy access, Mudblood," she said looking at Hermione's skirt and pulling it up, revealing Hermione's matching white knickers.

As Pansy looped her fingers into Hermione's knickers to pull them down, she felt Hermione try to jerk herself away, to no avail.

"Please!" Hermione was almost begging now. Anything was better than what Parkinson could do to her. "What do you want from me?"

Pansy locked her eyes on Hermione's. "I want to make you feel good."

"Yeah? Well you're not doing a very good job." Hermione looked at the ceiling as she felt Pansy pull her underwear down. Her face flushed bright pink and she gritted her teeth at the humiliation of it all, especially when she felt a cold rush of air down south.

"Very...well kept, Granger." Pansy winked at her.

A heavy sigh escaped from Hermione as Pansy buried her head inbetween her legs. She had never played with herself in her life, never wanted to, never had the urge and this just made her less likely to want to.

Pansy's fingers traced gently over Hermione's intimate area, making her squirm. Hermione found her labia pulled apart so Pansy could have a good look, and she felt huge embarrassment as the Slytherin started to use her mouth. Doing the only thing she could, she screamed in the vain hope someone would hear her.

"Shut up!" Pansy hissed, shifting towards her and putting her hand over her mouth. Hermione saw her frantically look around for her wand, but she couldn't seem to find it. "Someone will hear you!"

'_That's the plan_,' Hermione thought as she emptied her lungs. In the distance, she could hear hurrying footsteps and through the stained glass door, she saw the silhouette of what she could only assume was Madam Pince.

"Shit," Pansy said, scrambling about until she found her wand underneath the desk.

"What is going on in there?" The girls heard Madam Pince call as she tried to open the door.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Pansy whispered, relieving Hermione of the sticking charm and watching her hurriedly get dressed before the door opened.

Hermione had just thrown her tie around her neck as Madam Pince walked in, donned in her blue nightrobes and looking very annoyed. She didn't give her a chance to speak before she headed straight for the door, running out of the library as fast as she could, embarrassment painted all over her face.

"Until next time, Granger," Pansy called after her, laughing.

The last thing Hermione heard was Madam Pince's confused and worried voice in the background. "What on earth -?"


End file.
